Setting Memories
by Justice Ike
Summary: Even she needs to get away. One cannot be iron hearted forever. Even iron hearts need to be moved, and the iron within them melted away. Sometimes, she just wants to lose herself in the darkness of her own setting memories, those which she can't forget...


**Setting Memories**

**I'm not dead! Don't worry, Fading Dream readers, I'm still writing that Metroid fic! Seeing how I drew this scene out, then wrote this fic based on my drawing (which be on deviantart), I could not resist putting this on here. Go check it out! My deviant ID is RavenWolf-KI. Don't forget. Reviews are loved!**

**

* * *

**

_Landing on some distant planet, far away from any civilisation, an armour clad Samus stepped off the docking elevator, which had lowered her from her ship, onto the dusty ground on which her ship rested upon, before proceeding to slowly, almost lazily even, walk away from the vessel; to where, the Bounty Hunter did not know, and nor did she care. She just wanted to get away from it all - to be at peace._

_She needed to think._

_After aimlessly wandering for an hour or so, Samus found herself almost walking off the edge of a cliff, and staggered back in momentary surprise. Had her hazed mind been wandering and floating __**that**__ much? She let out a sigh, somehow steaming up her helmet, before hanging her head in despair. She had so much to think about..._

_Too much to think about..._

_She knew not how long she had been standing in the same position for, but Samus was suddenly distracted by an orange glint reflecting off the visor of her helmet. She did not want to be in the realm of reality right now; she wanted to be lost in the dark mists of her own mind. The Bounty Hunter turned her head to rid herself of the distraction, but no matter how far she turned or which way she averted her sapphire gaze, the orange glint persisted in keeping her from losing herself in her thoughts. What was worse was that it was growing in strength, and very soon it was reflecting off the whole of her visor. Angrily, Samus pulled her helmet off, clutching it tightly in her free hand._

_There! Now there would be __**no**__ more distractions!_

_...How wrong she would be._

_Samus didn't know why, but something was compelling her to raise her head. She tried to resist the feeling, but eventually, she yielded to the temptation and risked a glance up. As she did so, her eyes widened in shock, and soon, her whole head was raised, her anger a distant memory. She barely even felt her helmet fall from her hand, thudding to the ground next to her feet, forgotten._

_The sight that beheld the sapphire eyes of the warrior was truly moving. Hundreds of metres below her feet, a plain of fiery coloured grass stretched endlessly, with a clear turquoise river meandering through it like a snake side-winding through a desert. Its waters reflected the orange sky and brilliant crimson sun above, the latter of which was slowly getting eaten by the grasslands below her. Its ever reddening rays caused the bodies of the last birds flying to roost to become silhouetted; black, animated streaks across an ever darkening sky. And, in the horizon, when Samus looked hard enough, she could see the dark form of a lonely tree, also silhouetted by the dying rays of the burning sun._

_The tree stood tall, proud, defiant, a true testament to time; a fighter. And very much alone._

_Much like herself._

_As the sun finally faded away and darkness set in, Samus bent over to retrieve her fallen helmet, but she did not place it back on its rightful place upon her head. Instead, she straightened out, gazed at the tree once more and smiled._

_Samus decided she would be just like that tree. She would stand tall, proud and very much defiant. She would be a true testament to time...no, no, not just __**to**__ time but __**in**__ time as well. Her battles across the stars would be carved into history, etched in the very fabric of the Universe itself. She would be a fighter, bouncing back from every blow that life could throw at her._

_Yet, she would very much be alone. Maybe some things were better that way..._

_Samus turned at last, slipping her helmet effortlessly back onto her head, and began to walk back towards her gunship. As she slowly made her way back, she couldn't help but broaden her smile._

_No. She was not alone. In her memory, he was alive. Adam was still with her, in spirit, watching over her. And, as long as she was still alive, that would remain the case._

_She would never be alone again._

_Because she was Samus Aran, and she never forgot._

_Not one, single, setting memory._


End file.
